


I Just Want You To Do Me No Good

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, M/M, undercover as a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Fifteen.It was just supposed to be another job, but Midnighter’s hands were hot on his waist where they weren’t supposed to be, and he wanted so much more.





	I Just Want You To Do Me No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Almost halfway to the end! I've been wanting to write this one since the beginning and I think it turned out pretty good.
> 
> Title is from "No 1 Party Anthem" by Arctic Monkeys, a song I kinda forgot about until I was searching for the perfect song for this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It should’ve been an easy mission. A week spent on the pole and in the laps of giggling older women and horny men in sweatpants, until the mark came in and he the information he needed. He wasn’t going to pretend like he didn’t look good up there, lithe muscles and rocking hips. Of course people were going to like him up there.

Dick just didn’t expect to like it himself. It was another form of performance, but this time he moved his body in time with the music rather than soaring through the air. Leering eyes on him made it feel like flying as he hooked his leg around the pole and rocked his hips against it as he swung upside down. 

He caught the sight of himself in the nearest reflective surface. If he wasn’t wearing layers of makeup, he knew he’d be flushed from more than just the effort. Cut abs shining from sweat and just a bit of glitter, hip bones disappearing into the tight shorts. Everyone in the crowd had their eyes on him, sliding down his body like he was the only pretty thing in the world.

Dick had rarely familiarized himself with the feeling of falling but the realization that one of the men in the row at the front of the stage was Midnighter was pretty close. Midnighter, who wore that same leering smirk he always seemed to wear around Dick. Fingers slicked with condensation from the drink in his hands reached for the fold of bills he held in his front pocket, pulling out a ten and holding it out.

A flash of teeth, a quick grin, and Dick found himself crawling towards M until he was right in front of him. He got to his knees before him, hips rolling and thrusting just slightly until Midnighter got the idea and tucked the bill into the shorts. Midnighter winked at him, patting his hip with his hand, and Dick grinned in return.

Midnighter wasn’t supposed to be here, of course, he wasn’t a part of the plan. This had been meticulously planned out and M threatened to ruin it all just by being there. As Dick backed up to the pole, gripping it above his head and rolling his ass back against it, he wondered how to best get rid of Midnighter.

Coming up with nothing as the song he was dancing to started to draw to a close, he scanned the crowd one last time, hooking his leg back around the pole and spinning practically vertically around it, body parallel with the floor. He couldn’t find his mark but he didn’t think he could find anything but _Midnighter_.

So, this was more complicated than he thought it would be. It wasn’t his fault that Midnighter showed up to ruin _everything_.

He took a bow as the song ended, circling the stage to gather up some of the bills that people had thrown, avoiding the small bills to gather a few of the twenties. The stage would be swept after anyway and it’s not like he needed the money, but he bent at the waist anyway to show off his ass and flexibility one last time before he went backstage and got prepared to work the floor. The more private dances people bought, the more information he could gather.

Dick got cleaned up quickly, slipping into a new pair of shorts and sponging off some of the sweat before applying some extra cologne. He was on the floor just as the new dancer on stage started. He was a handsome guy, barely nineteen, but a selfish part of Dick knew that the kid had nothing on him so he barely gave him a passing glance on his way to the audience.

Before he could start working the floor, though, a deep, dark voice spoke from behind him.

“Mind if I buy some of your time, _‘Robbie’?_ ”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, turning around with a blinding smile. He slid his eyes up and down Midnighter’s impressive body and giggled.

“Of course.” 

Dick pitched his voice up, giggling as he took M’s arm in his hands and led him over to a chair. He pushed him lightly into it before he went behind him and slid his arms down his chest, the tips of his fingers brushing against his abs through the thin t-shirt that Midnighter had on. With his head close to Midnighter’s ear, he leaned in, higher pitched voice and giggles melting away for a harsh whisper.

“Why are you here?” He _hissed_ , hands sliding back up Midnighter’s chest.

“I got wind of your little plan. Thought I’d come here and buy a dance, help you maintain your cover.” His voice was a low rumble in his chest, their close proximity making his voice vibrate through Dick as well.

He came in front of Midnighter, knees bracketing either side of his huge thighs as he slid into his lap. His hips ground forward, rolling just above the rather large bulge that Midnighter was sporting. After all, he didn’t want Midnighter to know that the bulge at the front of his shorts wasn’t just padding like it was for some of the others who worked there. 

No, he didn’t need it. Not this time, not with Midnighter’s eyes on him. 

He slid down just a fraction of an inch, biting back a gasp as his erection caught against M’s. Midnighter chucked, hands coming up to grip at Dick’s hips. Dick, who usually wouldn’t let anyone touch him, had to muffle a moan at the contact. His hips sunk down and ground against Midnighter once again and he really couldn’t pass this off as just dancing anymore.

Midnighter’s presence just made everything more complicated. The feeling of his eyes sliding over Dick’s practically naked body wasn’t new, he had seen Dick naked after all and was very obviously looking, but he just couldn’t write it off. Not when he was sitting on Midnighter’s erection, sporting his own.

He slid off of Midnighter’s lap only to back onto him with his ass. He was still impossibly turned on just from the feeling of Midnighter’s hard length sliding between his ass cheeks, but at least he didn’t have to look him in the eye anymore and pretend like it was just a job. He could close his eyes and grind back onto him.

Suddenly, fingers pinched his ass. He jumped, turning around to give Midnighter a dirty look when he was suddenly pulled up into a filthy kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth immediately. He kissed Midnighter back on automatic and whined when he pulled back with a chuckle. He leaned in to whisper in Dick’s ear, tongue tracing the shell of it.

“My time ended about five minutes ago.” 

He nipped the shell of Dick’s ear and Dick moaned softly. 

He really had to be working. He had an important job to do. So he didn’t slide his hand down and grip the erection that he was currently sliding against and didn’t push back in to give Midnighter another filthy kiss.

“We have private rooms.”

The laugh that Midnighter responded with went right to his groin and he figured that there was nothing wrong with taking a little bit of a break.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
